


Altered Carbon

by youmakemedizzy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor and Hank solve crimes together, Connor finding out what it is to be human, Detective AU, Fluff and Angst, Gen, No revolution AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemedizzy/pseuds/youmakemedizzy
Summary: Connor, a prototype android built to test the viability of investigative androids, is assigned to Lieutenant Hank Anderson to assist with his cases. Both Connor and Hank quickly learn that neither are what they expected, and slowly come to realize that they are exactly what they both needed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really adore Connor, and his scenes were by far the best in the game. I found myself wanting more of an investigative game and less of a revolutionary drama, as the revolution became my least favorite parts. I really love Connor and his relationship with Hank is fascinating and adorable, so here this story is. Just to clear a few things up if the tags/description don't: 
> 
> This story is centered completely around Connor, and Connor and Hank's relationship as the two solve cases together. There won't be a revolution. Markus, Kara and Alice will all have a place eventually, although I warn that their parts might be minor. There will be a lot of OCs due to the nature of this fic being a case by case sort of thing. As a warning: I've never written detective stories before, so bear with me.

_MODEL RK800_

_SERIAL #: 000 000 001_

_BIOS 2.3 REVISION 5643_

_REBOOT…_

_MEMORY RESET_

_LOADING OS…_

_SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…_

_CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS OK_

_INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS OK_

_INITIALIZING AI ENGINE OK_

_MEMORY STATUS OK_

_ALL SYSTEMS OK_

_READY_

Connor opened his eyes.

Before him stood a woman, aged, with dark skin and a thoughtful expression as she studied him. Her eyes met his for a moment before she glanced down at a tablet in her hand, tapping something onto it.

“State your model,” she commanded.

“RK800, model number 000 000 001,” he responded immediately, voice flat.

 “What is your function?”

“I am a prototype designed for investigation.”

“Run a diagnostic.”

“All systems fully operational.”

“Good. RK800, register your name. Connor.”

“My name is Connor.”

“My name is Amanda, Connor.  Do you understand what it is you are to do?” She looked at him unblinkingly, eyes and face flat as if she were an android herself.

“I am to assist the police on a case to case basis in order to ascertain the viability of android investigators.” She nodded, writing something on the tablet before placing it on the table next to her.

“We will be getting to know each other quite well, Connor, as I will be your supervisor at CyberLife as you adjust to your role. We will, of course, run a few tests, but I believe you are ready now for your role. I do hope you are, Connor. As a state of the art prototype, it has taken quite a while to perfect you.”

“As my memory drives have been recently wiped, I have no recollection of this.”

She seemed amused for some reason at his response. “I am fully aware. Very well, let us begin. Initialize.”

The floor to her right moved downwards, as another piece of flooring slotted into place above it. There was a body on it, a gun clasped in it’s right hand and blood splattered around it.

“Tell me what happened, Connor.”

He moved his body for the first time, taking steps forward until he was besides the corpse. A scan showed it to be a fake, the blood fake as well. He simulated the environment of the space, the fake body rising as a bullet appeared from it’s head and flew away. Fingerprints on the gun showed it to have been shot by a human. Its caliber matched that of the bullet.

“The victim was shot from a thirty-degree angle from the left, in the temple. The gun in it’s hand was placed there and is in fact the gun used to shoot it.”

“Excellent. Time of death?”

He scanned the dried fake blood, quickly calculating through it’s chemical makeup how long it would take to become that color. “Time of death was approximately two hours ago.”

“It appears both your bio-scans and bio-rewind are operating perfectly. Would you like to continue testing, Connor?” She seemed curious about his answer.

“I do not have an opinion, as I am a machine.” He blinked at her questioningly.

“Mmm. We will continue,” she said noncommittally.

They ran through several more tests, each one more elaborate than the last, until she seemed satisfied with his performance. Throughout it all she jotted notes on her tablet.  

Finally, they were finished, and she left him powered on in a charging bay. He stood, arms crossed behind him. To his right, on a table, lay a coin, gleaming innocently in the lighting. He dismissed it immediately, deciding that as he was not being used, he might as well power down. He switched himself to sleep mode.

When he next awoke, he was in the same room, unmoved. The lights of the room were powered down. A quick check told him that it was 3:24 AM. It was between operating hours at the CyberLife tower he was currently located at. He stood, unmoving, questioning for a moment why his software had awoken him at this time. He could, of course, switch back to sleep mode, but he felt almost…restless?

_Query: Restless_

_rest·less_

_ˈres(t)ləs_

_adjective_

_(of a person or animal) unable to rest or relax as a result of anxiety or boredom._

Yes, restless seemed right. As he had no extrapolating data to compare, he assumed that was what he was feeling. He shifted his weight slightly to his right foot, deciding to watch videos of the outside world. It would help him to learn of what he was going into, after all.

_Query: police_

Video after video of interrogations. Assault. People running. Shouting. The videos blended together into a miasma he had to wrench himself out of.  He unthinkingly frowned. Many of the worse videos had been with androids as the subjects. Were androids treated differently?

_Query: Android_

CyberLife. Android models. News: Android Sex Better? Are Androids Stealing Your Information? Can you trust your android? Android segregation. Are androids taking over the world? Proper upkeep for your android. Androids taking jobs. Android protests. Should androids be a legal product. Are androids people?

He blinked, wrenching himself out of the stream of keywords, videos, and phrases. It was all overwhelming to his processors in a way he had not anticipated. He felt strangely exhausted, although he was perfectly fine physically and was standing in a charging bay.

The gleaming coin caught his eyes once again.

_Query: Coin_

He was ready for the stream of information this time, sorting through it quickly before deciding on a video of coin tricks. He watched inquisitively as a man flipped the coin through the air several times before switching hands, the coin gleaming as it spun through the air.

He stepped forward and picked up the coin left on the table, mimicking the movements and marveling at the workings of his hands and fingers. Something about the movements made him feel…alive, in a way running diagnostics and conversing with Amanda certainly hadn’t. He flipped the coin through the air, it landing perfectly on its side.

He kept track of the time as he played with the coin, switching off the video to experiment with it himself. He liked the feeling of the coin running across his knuckles.

_Time: 7:00 AM_

He set the coin carefully back where he had gotten it, stepping back into the charging bay and folding his hands behind him. He waited patiently, expecting Amanda or another human to come eventually since it was now the operating hours at CyberLife tower.

_Time: 9:30 AM_

An automatic door slid open, Amanda stepping through. Her face was blank, as usual, a tablet held in her hands once again.

“Connor. I’ve been told you were busy last night,” she said, voice unreadable. He blinked, questioning if she would be pleased or disappointed with his actions last night.

“As I was left without direction, I chose to further my education on the world around me, so as to help on my mission once I join the police force.  Was I wrong to do so, Amanda?”

“Not necessarily, Connor. I do appreciate initiative. Yet…the coin was ‘furthering your education?’” she asked dryly.

“There was a coin on the table. Since I had not seen one before, I simply decided to research coins and came across a video of a man performing tricks with one.  The tricks acted as a test of my bio-components and bio-sensors. Will you be conducting more tests today?”

“Not today, no. I had planned on more training and tests, but a situation has risen, and I can’t keep you any longer.” She held out the tablet to him. He tentatively took it. “On here you will find several files to brief you on your partner and the situation. I apologize beforehand as to the partner, but the chief of police insisted. Apparently despite his shortcomings, Lieutenant Hank Anderson is the best detective they have.”

“Shortcomings? Is his height an issue in his detective work?” He asked confusedly.

For the first time since Connor had met her, Amanda smiled, shaking her head. “Read the files, Connor. I’ll escort you to your car.”

He followed obediently behind her, her heels clicking loudly on the tiled flooring. The place was stark and white, quite different from the world shown in the videos he had seen.

He felt a flicker of distress at the thought of seeing something so alien and new, but quickly quashed it. Distress had no place. He had his mission, and he would not deviate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you for your comments and kudos! I can't believe this already has a little over 100 kudos, it means a lot that you guys enjoyed it! Chapters after this should be longer, so it will be longer in between chapters. I probably won't have anything close to a regular update schedule, but I'll do my best. 
> 
> Also, I know nothing about programming or code, and portraying the way an android would see the world is...difficult, to say the least. As a result I refer to Connor as he, despite knowing he is an it (it makes it easier for me to write that way) and for the most part narrate as if he were human. I tried out a new thing this chapter to underscore that and show that he isn't human, so let me know how you guys like it!

_Lieutenant Hank Anderson_

_DOB: 09/06/85_

A picture beside his name showed a well put-together man smiling. He had been a decorated officer, assigned to a high profile Red Ice task force and the first to be promoted to Lieutenant at such a young age in the DCPD. His son had died shortly after a car crash in 2034.  He had been given several disciplinary warnings since, for refusing to follow orders along with other things. It seemed he had degenerated mentally following his son’s death.

Connor turned his attention to the next file. It detailed what was known of his current case. He scanned the words quickly, immediately understanding why he had been assigned to the case. A high-profile politician, known for his close ties to CyberLife and android politics, had been found dead in his own mansion after hosting a party. There were no further details, as the murder had only been discovered this morning.

Connor set the files to the side, choosing instead to look out of the window of the moving car. Detroit was an interesting city, held in tight thrall to CyberLife. Giant ads and billboards for androids dominated the buildings, their empty eyes staring back at him. He switched his attention to the people on the sidewalks and in cars around him. The car stopped at a red light, and his eyes locked with a little girl’s as another car pulled up next to his. He simply looked at her as she smiled brightly. The light turned green, and the car sped away.

Soon after, the car pulled up to a well-kept mansion, the grounds immaculate. All along the circular driveway were police cars, caution tape and a few officers set up to keep a swarm of reporters away.

Connor stepped out of the car and forward, studying the mansion. It was two stories, and rather large, with a minimalist, ultra-modern design. Glass walls lined much of the mansion, currently frosted over to make the walls opaque. Could they be made clear?

“Hey! You can’t go in there, pal,” a voice reprimanded, and he looked up to see a uniformed grunt in front of him. The man has his arms crossed, eyes narrowed. When he sees Connor clearly, his eyes widen slightly as they land on Connor’s LED. “What the fuck is an android doing here?” he asked, clearly startled.

“I have been sent by CyberLife to investigate the situation,” Connor replied smoothly.

“An android detective,” the man muttered, shaking his head. “Just what is this world coming to…go inside,” he grunted, jerking his head the way of the door. “You better not touching anything, or the Captain will have my head.”

“As an investigator, it is my directive to both investigate and come into contact with much of the crime scene in order to do my job properly. It will be quite difficult if I cannot touch anything,” Connor said.

“Do whatever you want, but talk to Hank first. Then it’s on him. I’m going to get a coffee, I’m getting too old for this shit,” the man grumbled, turning and walking away.

Connor watched him walk away for a moment before continuing forward, opening one of the double doors to the inside of the mansion. Inside was simplistic and streamlined, the architecture dominated by glass and white marble. A white marble statue dominated the center of the foyer, the man staring imposingly down at whoever entered. A scan showed the man to be John Williams, the senator who had been found dead. Connor turned his attention away from the statue, seeing multiple forensics investigators combing over the mansion.

“Excuse me,” he said politely to one, who stopped and turned to look at him, looking annoyed at the interruption.

“What? Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“Do you know the location of the senator’s body?” he asked.

“Upstairs, to the left in the bedroom.” The man turned away.

“Thank you,” Connor said to his back. He turned and walked up the winding marble staircase at the center of the foyer, turning left as the man had said.

There were yet more forensics specialists scouring the hallway, moving in and out of the rooms along the hallway. Connor entered the room they seemed to focus on most, immediately noticing the body of the senator sprawled out on the king size bed in the center of the room and against the wall.

“You can’t be in here,” a bedraggled man growled from where he was inspecting the body, standing from where he had been bent over. Medium length grey-white hair framed his face, unshaven and grizzled. A scan showed him to be Lieutenant Hank Anderson. He crossed his arms, eyes narrowing as he noticed Connor’s armband and LED. “An android,” he scoffed. “Morton let a fucking android in here? What, did you shine his shoes for him?”

“I merely informed him that I was sent by CyberLife to investigate the situation,” Connor replied. “He informed me in return that I should speak to you before conducting any activities.”

“Wonderful. Look, I don’t need no android coming in here and fucking with my investigation. Get lost.”

“I am sorry, but I can’t do that. You are Lieutenant Hank Anderson, are you not?” Connor asked, knowing the answer was yes.

“Yea, but-,”

“Wonderful! My name is Connor. I have been assigned by CyberLife to be your assistant, with the agreement of your captain. I’m sure this is the start of a great working relationship!” He held out his hand to shake.

The Lieutenant looked down at his hand in disgust, ignoring it as he turned away. “I said get lost,” he spat out over his shoulder, seemingly done with the conversation.

Connor pulled his hand back, processing the situation. With the man’s reaction to him, he no doubt held a grudge against androids. Despite pointedly name dropped both CyberLife and the Lieutenant’s captain, he had proceeded to ignore him.

_Mission: Investigate the Senator’s death_

  1. _Convince the Lieutenant to partner with him or_
  2. _Investigate despite the Lieutenant_



He looked at the Lieutenant’s stiff back and made his decision, striding forward. “Lieutenant, I must insist,” he said, looking down at the body on the bed and scanning.

_Contusion around the throat, shaped like fingerprints_

_Fractured hyoid in the neck_

_Crumpled clothing_

_Multiple minor cuts and bruises along the body: there was a struggle?_

_Conclusion: A fight, and then death by strangulation. The perpetrator would have to be stronger than the senator, supported by the fractured hyoid. A strong grip._

“I told you to leave!” The Lieutenant yelled, expression stormy. “This is my crime scene, and I will not have some piece of plastic ruining my evidence-,”

Connor surveyed the Lieutenant, cataloguing the rising heart rate and reddening face.

“I apologize for bothering you, Lieutenant. I’ll get out of your way,” he conceded, having accomplished his main task in this room. It would be optimal to inspect the room as well, but it seemed that would awaken the Lieutenant’s ire more than he already had.

He turned and left the room, adjusting his suit jacket and tie. It seemed it would take some outside assistance to convince the Lieutenant to accept their partnership. He froze for a moment, delving inward to compose a message to Amanda:

_07/09/2038 11:38 AM_

_I request assistance with Lieutenant Hank Anderson. He is abrasive, prone to outbursts, and possesses an illogical hatred of androids. To convince him to work in partnership will require the intervention of some authority figure._

He sent it, blinking rapidly as an automated acceptance message was sent back. He would now have to wait for Amanda’s response.

_Mission: Investigate the Senator’s death_

  1. _Leave the mansion: return after intervention_
  2. _Stay: investigate around the Lieutenant_
    1. _Stay out of the Lieutenant’s sight?_
      1. _Possible repercussions if discovered by the Lieutenant_
    2. _Possible evidence that will be gone the next day_



Decision made, he moved to the bedroom across from the one the Senator was found in. It seemed to be the bedroom of a young girl. The Senator had two children: one a young girl, age eleven, the other a grown man, age twenty-three. He scanned the room, finding nothing of use.

He moved down the hall and back to the stairs. At the top of the stairs he went straight, into the other hall that he had ignored earlier. The first room here was an office, the walls covered in bookshelves. A slim glass desk was in the center of the room, the desk and ultramodern computer contrasting with the classic style of the books. It was a curious juxtaposition.

_Ultramodern, minimalistic style: why books?_

He filed the query away for later, unsure if it was relevant to the case.

The next room was another bedroom, also seemingly unused for quite a while. A game console was in front of the TV, the walls painted a slate gray, pictures of cars decorating the walls. The room belonged to the son, from his teenage days. It was immaculate, with no dust, as had been the girl’s room.

_No dust: rooms cleaned regularly. Human help or androids?_

The perfect cleanliness suggested androids cleaned the mansion. He had not seen a single android in his exploration of the house. The androids had most likely been rounded up by the police for questioning.

He heard voices down the hall, one distinctly the Lieutenant’s. The voices were coming toward the room he was currently in. He looked around, his self-made directive pinging. If he were to get caught by the Lieutenant, it would damage their working relationship.

_Mission: Instate a working partnership with the Lieutenant_

  1. _Do not be discovered by the Lieutenant_
    1. _Hide_
      1. _Closet_
      2. _Bed_
      3. _Behind door_
      4. _Accept discovery_



He slipped behind the door exactly when it opened, the Lieutenant stepping through. “The son’s room,” he said aloud.

“The son hasn’t stayed in this room in years, he moved out when he was twenty he said,” another man behind the Lieutenant told Hank.

“He was here last night. That makes him a suspect. Come on, I don’t think we’re going to find anything in here. Room hasn’t been touched by anything living in a while.”

The two left, the door slamming closed behind them. Connor cautiously moved to the door, standing stock still as he took in the sounds behind it. The footsteps of the two faded away. He slipped out of the room quietly, glancing around. They were gone. He quickly moved down the steps, leaving the mansion. Further investigation would have to wait until tomorrow.


End file.
